As optical components have become increasingly integrated with electronic components, packages for optoelectronic devices have been developed. Individually, optical component packages and electronic component packages have been designed to solve different packaging problems. For example, optical components must be carefully aligned and the alignment must be maintained for proper functionality.
Optoelectronic packaging usually must adhere to a number of constraints. One constraint is that any heat generated within a package must be removed while not interfering with the electronics and optics in the package, including their respective interfaces to the package. In the prior art, the thermal path usually interferes with the electrical path. For example, in a standard butterfly package, heat is generated and migrates down to the bottom of the package while electrical connections are at mid-height along the side of the package. This is impractical for standard printed circuit board mounting. Another constraint on optoelectronic packages is that most WDM optoelectronics require temperature control (e.g., wavelength control of transmitting lasers, heat dissipation of pumps). Without the necessary temperature control, difficulties may arise in controlling the wavelength of transmitting lasers. Similarly, without temperature control, the proper dissipation of heat from, for example, pump lasers, could cause problems. Thirdly, another constraint on optoelectronic packages is that active optoelectronic chips, such as a laser diode in particular, require a low outgasing hermetic enclosure. That is, the entire assembly in that enclosure cannot have glue and soldering must be performed without using flux. This is extremely difficult to do from a manufacturing standpoint.
Because of the many constraints on optoelectronic packages, current optoelectronic packages are large, expensive and difficult to manufacture. What is needed is an improved optoelectronic package.